Big Time Job Offer
by closet-perv
Summary: Original character. First person POV. So you wanna work for Rocque Records? This is a story of all the hardships one must go through to keep their job as well as their sanity.
1. Welcome to Rocque Records

We can pick and choose whose music is on our iPod, but we don't decide who takes a place in our heart.

My heart was pounding in so hard that the vein by my temple was blocking off all sound. I couldn't seem to manage a steady enough hand shake either. The man across from me on the receiving edge of the desk smirked and gave a hearty laugh. His guard dogs, and by that I mean menacing guys in suits that follow him around, I noticed were trying not to smile. My face was starting to go numb but all the same I could feel myself wanting to cry. I bit down on my tongue as I remembered wiki answers had told me too and took a deep breath. I could start to hear him go on about my responsibilities as well as my rights, which I already knew since I saw the job description.

"Welcome to Rocque Records"

Those were the words I was waiting for. Griffin then handed over to me a gift basket for some reason with some merchandise in it.

"What's all this for, not that I don't like it" I quickly added.

I let me hand hover over it all and smiled as I let out a whisper, "I love it"

"Of course you do I have to know all of my employees," he got up and patted his guard dogs shoulders "You may not believe it but these guys actually are big nerds and go to tournaments for Super Smash Brothers"

They both blushed a bit and pulled back their sleeves to reveal rubber band bracelets of their favorite fighter. One said 'Don't call me Zelda' while the other says 'Your princess is in my castle' on it and both had a little sprite on it. I laughed nervously and stated how cool it was and that seemed to ease their embarrassment though they covered themselves once again. The big man himself cleared his throat before we could talk about strategy in the game and began to speak.

"Let's just say this a bit of incentive to do your job well and not disturb any of our _other _employees," he leaned in a bit a raised his eyebrow to further emphasize his point.

"However, during your lunch if you happen to see any of them in the break room or even one of the lounges, I hope you do at least contain yourself enough not to bombard them with questions every day."

"Of course not sir, I think I'd go mute around them anyways" I replied with a bit too serious voice.

"We'll see about that," he smiled this time "If you have any questions you could ask someone more approachable, I recommend Kelly."

"I think I can do that much," I smiled as I scratched the back of my head not use to the length of hair yet.

"Alright then everything checks out, your experience, your social security number, no felonies of any kind, and you passed the psych evaluation as well as the personality test." He stared into my eyes intently.

"Congratulations you're not a sociopath," he said walking behind my chair and giving me a pat on the back.

"That is quite a relief sir, not that I ever thought I was." I muttered the later as I un-tuck a piece of hair from between my glasses.

His guard dogs put down two keys on the desk. One with the Rocque Records logo on it and the other said PW on it. I was afraid to reach out thinking they would ask me about a rabbit hole and the Matrix. I was told to hold out both my hands, which I did so, and listen closely.

"This is a master key of the entire Rocque Records building," my employer motioned to the left key.

I saw him walk around and sit on the desk to the right of me, "And that is the key to your new apartment in the Palm Woods"

I had to contain myself not to hug this white haired man before me. I took out the purse I had brought with me to go with the whole secretary look I had going on for this callback, and took out my lanyard and slipped the keys in before I'd forget.

"Thank you so much sir, not that I'm scorning your gift, but so much just for someone of my position?"

He gave out a great sigh, "Well we've had many incidents in which unwanted people have gotten into our building. From Hawk to a crazed fan girl named Winny. And so you'll have the responsibility to "clean out" any unwanted person from the building. Besides who would even suspect it? In the gift basket I have taken the liberty of putting a walkie-talkie to signal us as well as a taser."

I see him reach into the adjacent basket and pull it out. My mouth flopped open in shock. Unfamiliar locks of hair attempting to block my view.

"First off let me mention that you may think this is a stun gun, but it's not. A stun gun actually involves you physically touching the person with it. While a taser is the one that shoots out several wires and embeds into the skin. When using it you are to administer a warning and if they do not comply feel free to shock them. Obviously minors like Winny could be a problem so I threw in a dart gun so we don't get sued." He smiled a bit too much at this for my taste, not that I could taste anything with my dry mouth.

"Don't worry about aim there is a laser pointer on them, helps scare them into knowing your serious too."

He got up and I didn't even notice myself being led out towards the door by his dogs. They even got me to hold onto my gift basket.

"There will be a packet I'd like you to read over with your schedule attached to it as well as which floors you have to keep the closest eye on. There is a car outside that I have Kelly driving you'll be working close to her and Gustavo mostly since they seem to know this place so well they could show you to get around in the air vents. And believe me you will need to know."

With that I was on the other side of the door. I silently walked into the elevator gingerly pressed the 1st floor. I took out my cellphone, a windows phone but it was a Nokia so it was the sturdiest thing I had on me, and took out the keys to my new apartment and sent a picture to my mother with the explanation. Once the elevator dinged open I got out and felt like I was gliding and not even touching the ground, though the sound of my wedges hitting the floor told me otherwise. Once I was outside the sun hit me and seemed to wake me up from my daze. That and the Camaro with a sign that had my initials on it being carried by a quirky smiling black chick. I walked over cautiously just in case it wasn't my ride and I was about to make a huge fool of myself.

"Hi!" she practically yelled before I could greet her first "So glad I have another girl to talk with at work, I'm surrounded by boys all day and I feel like I'm becoming one of them"

"Um, Kelly right?" I asked ignoring the buzz of my phone.

"Yea that's me let's get you to your new place now so you can get settled in," she took hold of the basket and put it on the floor of the back of the car.

"B-but I have to go take the Metro home first to pack," I managed to stutter out.

"Oh don't worry about that your mom packed all your clothes for you, and apparently your little sister packed some other things of yours"

I looked down at my phone from the inside of my purse and sure enough I got sent a picture of a check they had sent my mom to keep her quiet so that no one tries to take my master key or compromise some of Rocque Records' secrets.

"Lovely," I sighed.

"Way to go mom you'd sell your daughter to thugs if you knew you'd get sent a check every week." I thought.

I reluctantly got in the car knowing there was no point in going back home now, except maybe if they didn't pack my charger. Kelly got in and started the car but not before she put on her seatbelt and she saw mine was on. Once the engine roared to life she looked back at me.

"It's just us here you can get comfortable you know. You've been scratching at that wig this whole time," she giggled a bit.

I indeed was scratching my head and I was likely red from embarrassment at this point in time.

"I've been around disguises before so I know when someone is wearing something they shouldn't be" she smiled.

I quietly removed the wig and revealed my short scraggly hair. The slight breeze felt good against my scalp. With that Kelly began to drive out of the parking lot.

"So why the wig?" Kelly asked innocently enough.

"I would have never gotten this job with my short hair, that, and my mom would make fun of me, so I got a wig" I ran my fingers through short bob cut which reminded people of Amelie.

"Ah, I see" she mentioned trying not to pry into my personal life too much, "I think it's a cute cut"

"Thanks," I muttered wallowing in a bit of self-pity.

"I mean it, not many people try or even can rock that look" she said smiling more kindly.

I looked back at her as we came to a stop at a red light and didn't see anything fake about her. This gave me some hope, but for now I'd choose to keep the wig.

"Why'd you dye it that way? Red your favorite color?" she said looking back to the road once the light changed to green.

"I just wanted to make an impression, so that I'd be remembered" I had a small smile on my face and looked at the side mirror to look at my half red hair.

"I say you should try having people remember you for being yourself instead of what you look like"

I gave the girly wig a light squeeze with my tanned fingers.

"Yea I know, but it was a concert and I wanted the band to remember me during the meet and greet. The other girls would have t-shirts from the official website, maybe even have some fanart they drew. I made them buttons though. They wore it for my picture with them but I'm sure they took it off."

"Well they wouldn't want the other fans to feel bad for not bringing them anything," Kelly suggested as she tried to cheer me up.

"I hope they at least kept it for a bit, at least until the end of their last tour they were on would be nice," I laughed at the silly notion.

Kelly laughed a bit too and nudged me with her elbow causing me to look up.

"We're here," she beamed.

The car rolled to a stop in front of the Palm Woods, and I immediately put on my wig. Kelly frowned a bit at this but none the less got out to help with the basket. It wasn't that it was too big or anything but it was more like she had a box to dump the contents in so I'd look more like I'm moving in instead of making a delivery to a business man. Kelly led me in and when I mentioned her car was blocking the entrance she just said that people do that all the time. We finally got to the front desk. A chubby man with glasses that reminded me of the fat guy from Space Jam sat there who I assumed was called Bitters from the name plaque.

"Hi Bitters," Kelly said forcing a smile this time.

"Oh it's you, the boys are at school right now, thank goodness" He scowled.

"Name makes some sense at least," I thought with a small smile.

"Shouldn't you be at school too missy?" Bitters said lazily leaning into his hand.

This time I scowled, "I'm a college student."

I successfully kept most of the venom out of my voice at the time being.

"I'm sorry _Miss_," Bitters replied curiously "But unless I see—"

I tossed my school ID and my California ID on the desk, which successfully shut him up.

"She's the new resident Rocque Records is providing board for." Kelly piped in, putting two strong hands on my shoulders giving it a light squeeze to calm me.

"Oh you poor thing," Bitters said shaking his head.

I raised a curious eyebrow at him. Then I looked back at Kelly who had let go and was looking at another direction. I sighed knowing I'd find out sooner or later.

"I have an extra key just in case you possibly lose yours, if you have any sort of maintenance problem you can call up Buddha Bob."

"Present"

I gave a small jump of surprise as a man with poorly groomed facial hair and everything else appeared with a plunger that had a smiley face scrawled on it. My eyes still were wide open from the surprise as Buddha Bob introduced himself and pointed over to where his "office" was, his card with the extension to call on the landline, and warned me about super clog; whatever that meant. I just kind of smiled and nodded as politely as I could. Bitters then handed me a small pamphlet with the rules of the Palm Woods and such along with my IDs back.

"No college parties," he said sternly.

"Umm, yea no need to worry I don't like parties very much and if I do go to one it's for the food." I smiled awkwardly.

"Oh me too," smiled Bitters feeling he dodged a bullet.

"High five bro" I said adjusting the box to my other arm "Don't leave me hanging"

He high fived me and a bit of relief washed over me knowing that the manager thought I was cool. Buddha Bob held his hand up too so I high fived him too. The air seemed to be a lot easier to breathe in now.

"Alrighty then now that that's settled let's take you home," Kelly motioned looking at her watch.

She likely wanted to take me before everyone got home from school.

"Bye mister Bitters, bye Buddha Bob." I waved them off and followed Kelly to the next elevator.

"Oh and feel free to use the pool or lobby anytime, minors aren't allowed after 9pm!" Bitters yelled.

I turned back and gave him a thumbs up before the elevator could close and started to think about my new home. The maintenance man needed some maintenance himself and the manager needed to manage his diet. And there was the fact no one seemed to care where you parked. It was interesting to say the least. Kelly was texting someone on her phone, which I assumed it was to say that I'm about to go settle in and that she was going to head back to work or maybe go home. She walked out first and politely kept the elevator from closing on me with her hand. The corridor seemed to echo a bit and the only sounds you could hear were the occasional TV or radio coming from behind closed doors. The odds to my left and the even numbers to my right, and Kelly softly muttered the numbers as we passed until we got to number 7J.

"Here we are," Kelly took the box from my arms and let me take out my lanyard with my attached keys.

I opened it and it was a rather cozy looking place. It was a 1 bedroom apartment according to Kelly. They had already put in furnishing. It even had a cute little bonsai on the glass coffee table which was between a 42" flat screen TV, my GameCube and PlayStation were already connected. I was going to have to thank my sister for packing that. There was a light green couch just long enough for me to sleep in and not be a love seat, which appeared to be a pull out with its odd width and height. To the left was a kitchen.

I put down the box on the sofa and gravitated to the kitchen. It had a small arm's length to walk in one of those weird looking flat electric stoves and some cooking utensils hanging from above it. There was even a spice rack on the countertop and a timer next to that. I opened the stove and there was sure enough some of the pots I recalled from home. The bottom cabinet to the right of the stove had the rice cooker, and some oven mitts.

The fridge was a beautiful sight to behold. It was one of those that dispensed water and ice and was a nice chrome color. It was a good five and a half feet tall. I opened it up and the smile on my face immediately fell. It was empty. Kelly then seemed to pull out a clipboard out of nowhere but it was apparently on the countertop that I walked right past it.

"We didn't know what kind of food you liked so you can just use the credit card in the care package. You have a 500 dollar limit a month to spend on food with no roll over; you won't have to pay the water gas or electric bill and the rent as well. You have basic cable which includes BBC America as requested by your sister and bunch of others that are in a pamphlet on top of the cable box which will come out of your paycheck. As well as the high speed internet, the password is on a sticky note on top your laptop in the bedroom which will be about 90 dollars a month in total. The land line is covered though." Kelly paused to look over the papers a bit.

"It looks like you have your first day of driving school is this weekend, and if you pass the test on the first try the Camaro is yours," She smiled approvingly.

"How much am I even gonna be making?" I asked still dumbstruck.

"Lemme see, about 30 dollars an hour and you'll be working full time so about 1200 assuming you don't do overtime which is very unlikely. And overtime is 45 an hour" Kelly smiled.

I grabbed onto the counter top and slowly sank to the floor and started to cry. Kelly rushed over confused and hugged me.

"What's wrong?" She said lifting up my chin to look at her.

"I'm just so happy," I smiled.

Kelly smiled back and let me finish crying it out a bit as we sat on the cold tile floor. Once that was out of my system she helped me up on my feet.

"I'll let you explore a bit okay if you need anything my contact information is on the clipboard." She gave me a tight hug and then took a step back, taking my wig off my head and set it on the countertop.

She ruffled my hair a bit before continuing to speak.

"I'll see you at work tomorrow." Giving me one quick hug before walking off.

"Okay, bye then." I smiled sleeking back my hair.

With that she left. I let the quiet settle in before I locked the door and made my way into the bedroom. Dead center was a memory foam mattress sitting on the wooden support under it with three draws on the side of it with black handles. And there was a lime green bed sheet set that has yet to be put on the bed. I kicked of my wedges and let my feet graze the short haired beige carpet floor and started to cover my naked bed. As that process went on I looked around and saw the room had dimmer switches, a fan right above my bed and some of my posters were leaning against the black dresser. It would seem they had gotten them all laminated. Not that I was complaining because it would make the taping process much easier. As I put in the fluffy pillow in its case I looked at the closet. It was a sliding one that had mirrors on it that made me think of a dancing studio.

There was a door next to it that was open that appeared to be a restroom. I unzipped my pencil skirt and tossed it in the provided bamboo hamper and walked into the bathroom in my bicycle black shorts that I had under and my button up white blouse. I flipped on the switch and the first thing I saw was my reflection on the oval mirror over the sink. My bangs just barely touched the arch of my well-kept eyebrows. I could see the mascara clumping at the sides where my tears had fallen. I never did like makeup. I didn't even put on foundation in fear it would clog my pores. Eye liner however was just fine with me. But not liquid eyeliner, that was a pain to take off.

I turned on the sink and set my thick rim white plastic glasses to the side and started to rub off the makeup. Rocque Records was nice enough to leave some of their towels with their logo on it. Now that I thought about it there were even Rocque Records magnets on the fridge, and even the oven mitts had their logo on it. I looked up at the mirror and opened it up. Sure enough there were tooth brushes in various colors with their logo even some lotion, scented soap, and some dental floss. The toothpaste however was some Colgate with breath strips in it. I shuttered thinking about how the Umbrella Corporation was in charge of just about everything on the planet before they let out the deadly T virus.

I quickly shut the medicine cabinet and finished washing my face. Despite how great the deal was Rocque Records basically owns me now. I sighed into the now dirty towel and began to rinse it out till it was clean. I took a quick shower and saw some of my hair dye stain the once porcelain white tub. I just rinsed water on it hoping it wouldn't stain and just lay on my delicious new bed in the provided Rocque Records bath robe and towel. I turned to my left and saw my laptop case on the nightstand to my left next to my concert picture in its frame. I then realized I have nothing to really do and I have no food in the fridge.


	2. Stoned

I sighed as I carried around my plastic basket looking around for food at the 99cent store. What can I say? The college life made me a cheap ass and I rather buy the off brand cereal that taste close enough to Honey Nut Cheerios instead of the real thing. I had also found that they had a cute little ceramic mustache mug that I felt an impulsive need to buy it. There was never more than one of the same cool thing here. I got on my tip toes to see if there were any other cool things on the top shelf to use for the kitchen and saw a Spiderman flatware set.

"Mine." I said in a sing song voice and saw the odd look I was getting from one of the workers who were restocking the area.

I walked off quickly because of my paranoia of wanting to avoid to be known as the weirdo already and quickly got enough food that I could carry to the apartment without dropping stuff all over the place. I was going to have to beg Kelly for a ride to a swamp meet or something to get one of those mini carts old ladies usually carry around so I could buy in bulk to save myself a few trips. I made sure to separate the non-food items in fear I'd get in trouble with Griffin for using the money for silly things. I was debating whether or not to buy those recyclable bags but that damn inner college student said, "No you'll be fine it's just 3 blocks away like Google map said". So I listened and just pleaded the cashier to double bag it.

Outside was too damn bright for my taste so I forced myself to make a mental note to invest in sunglasses. I sped walk as much as I could along the way trying not to appear out of breath. Damn was my wig itchy though, mixed with the sweat and the material made my scalp burn something fierce. I pushed the button to cross the street repeatedly with my elbow in hopes it would hurry up only to see the people on the perpendicular side of the street cross looking at my struggles. I suppose the fact that I was in the nicer side of town and I still went to shop at the 99 cent store was bizarre for them. Maybe they were staring at me for wearing such boyish clothes despite the brunette Ashley Tisdale hair. I had on my Captain America t-shirt I got at Walmart in the boys section when the movie came out, a pair of faded blue cargo shorts, and red converse.

I rolled my eyes when the light finally changed and was finally on the Palm Woods block. It looked like people were finally getting back from work. Those who didn't attend school obviously since I found out there was bloody school that was a part of this massive building. It was about 2:45pm now according to my digital wristwatch. I had really wished I hadn't spent the time to hang my clothes in the closet before I bought food. I was hoping not to bump into a mass of children on my way back, thus compromising the safety of my cool new mug. I pushed open the door with my hips and made it in without dropping any of the 6 bags from my numb fingers.

I could see Mr. Bitters typing away on a laptop furiously. I really didn't see a need to greet him and walked quickly past him. I could see the pool side start to take residents to my right and I nearly bumped into some, for lack of a better word was, rocker chick. I mutter an "excuse me" and made my way to wait for the elevator. Either the girl was high on some recreational drug or she didn't sleep well that day. I was hoped for the later because the first may cause some trouble. And since she wasn't at the high school I would assume she was of age at least. I put down my groceries and opened and closed my fists for circulation.

She eyed me rather curiously, and my grocery bags. She had a bit of a smug smile on her face that made me feel uneasy. Once the elevator dinged open I scooped up my things and got in as normally and nonchalantly as I could. I pressed the button for my floor and the elevator nearly closed when I saw a black boot stop it.

"So close." I thought to myself.

The same rocker girl walked in with a less evasive smile. She pushed the "close" button and nothing else, which concerned me. I forced on a polite smile which she took as an invitation to make conversation as we felt the elevator start to move.

"Haven't seen you around here, you must be new." Her smile grew a little wider "The names Lucy Stone"

She had this devious look in her eye that could be mistaken for adventure. I then realized she had extended her hand for a shake. I steadily put down my things and gave my hands a quick wipe before nervously shaking it and introducing myself.

"Cool" She said leaning onto the elevator wall "So you wanna be famous?"

The side of my lips nervously twitched at the comment. It made me think of what I learned in my World Conflict class about sex trafficking.

"N-no I don't really think the spotlight's for me" I said trying to calm my nerves.

"What are you doing in the Palm Woods then?" she asked curiously raising an eyebrow and crossing her arms "It's kinda the whole thing the Palm Woods is about."

"I-it's j-just really close to my job you see," I said raising my hands in protest "You know convenience and all"

"Cool I can dig that," she smiled more sweetly this time around.

She peered down at my many bags and numb fingers with interest.

"Stocking up on food?" then she got a little closer and seemed to be eying the blueberry bagels I got.

"So, I'm guessing you're on you path to stardom?" I said trying to distract her from looking through all my groceries.

There wasn't anything bad in them. I just felt a bit violated that someone was checking out my groceries to the point I thought they were going to probe my bagel holes.

"I guess you can say that. I already have an album out." She said triumphantly.

She proceeded to pull a CD out of her leather jacket. It reminded me too much of a Demi Lovato album. I really didn't think I'd like it too much just because she's dressed like a rocker and strikes a pose like Demi. Any bit of rock did not seem to be present on the album's plain surface.

"You probably recognize me now huh?" She had a big smirk on her face as we reached near the allotted floor.

"Nope. I'm not really into recent pop culture," I stated bluntly "It's a cute album cover though."

With that her mouth laid agape in sheer shock. The elevator dinged open and I walked out with my bags but not before bidding farewell to Lucy. Who seemed to have grown a determined fire in her eyes. She did get out and seemed to follow me for a bit down the hallway before taking an immediate right. I purposely stopped at the wrong door and set down the groceries and pretended to look for what pocket had my keys. Lucy was then let in by a girl in a school girl uniform and very obvious blonde wig. She looked at me curiously then went back into her home. Once I heard the click of the door lock I quickly opened my actual apartment door and got in protecting my mug for dear life. I set my things on the countertop and locked the door.

I sighed in relief. I thought that girl was going to pull me up by the wig. That would have been embarrassing. I put the food away and barely put a dented on the empty space. I got stuff to make sandwiches with, 3 types of bagels, some chocolate bars, various jams, milk, and some flour tortillas. There was also the stuff that doesn't belong in the fridge, like the off brand cereal, the crunchy peanut butter, graham crackers, marshmallows, my precious mug, hot chocolate mix, some tea to look cool with the mustache mug, the Spiderman set, and various stickers I had found in the school section.

I should have bought some stuff to make pasta with, but I didn't trust it would have survived completely during the walk home. I took off my wig in my room and put it on the mannequin head before I sat down on the sofa with my crunchy peanut butter toasted poppy seed bagel and milk. My employer was nice enough to leave me with a Rocque Records toaster. I had put the clipboard on the coffee table to force myself to read it and starting leafing through it. I apparently had to wear a uniform. That which they provided and I would have to try on at work tomorrow. I was advised to wear something for warm weather for my own benefit or to bring a change of clothes if I'd like. There were dressing rooms at Rocque Records but those were obviously not for me. I'd likely have to lug around my clothes unless I get my own little storage space.

I looked over which floors I had to keep an eye on and it was Kelly's floor and the data room floor. Simple enough. I stared at the tranquilizer gun inside the box on the sofa intently. I picked it up and felt its weight and grip for the first time. It looked like an actual gun. The ammo provided looked honestly like plastic tampon cases, except made out of metal and with a needle at the end of it. There was a note on the ammo box that read "Please DO NOT use outside of Rocque Records". I scoffed at why I'd need to use this on anyone. I then remembered Lucy and that look she had. I shuttered hoping I really didn't anger her. Maybe she'd take it as constructive criticism and make her next album not look like she belongs on Disney Channel. Not that she wouldn't make good money if she got signed up but I feel like people wouldn't be able to really take her seriously.

There was a list in the pamphlet of people to be wary of in the Palm Woods. I saw Lucy on the list and rolled my eyes thinking I really should have read the packet before I even left the place. There were a lot of people to be careful with. I think Griffin eventually got tired of telling someone what to type and wrote "Don't fully trust anyone in the Palm Woods". I probably just have to not mention work to anyone. I then eyed the taser with curiosity. It reminded me of something from a science fiction movie with its rectangular barrel. According to the instructions it goes for up to 35 feet and has 4 wires that pop out. I apparently had to put in a new cartridge after every use; there was another "DO NOT use outside of Rocque Records" note on it. I most definitely did not know about the cartridge thing. I made a mental note to study up on this stuff later just in case.

I put the taser and tranquilizer on the table and leaned back into the sofa and started eating the rest of the bagel. I felt pretty cool using the mustache mug. I looked around the place again to see if there was something else about the place I had missed. My eyes gravitated towards the balcony. I hadn't really noticed it until I pulled back the curtains on my way out. There was a nice little breeze going through the small opening I left. I got up leaving my crumbs and mug behind and looked out.

It was really freaking high up. Since the Palm Woods goes by letters, one can assume that I was on the 11th floor. Apartment on floor J and there are from A-J apartment floors and then there was the ground floor. I never want to be drunk in such a high altitude. I stupidly looked down and I felt like I was going to upchuck up my bagel. I had a death grip on the wall railing in front of me. I slinked down and faced towards the front door. There was a knock on it. Which figuratively speaking, scared the scat out of me. I crawled forward a bit before hiding by the side of the couch and poked my head over it.

"I know you're in there!"

It sounded like Lucy.

"Oh dear god I'm gonna die," I thought as the knocking continued.

I had to think of an excuse quick. I got up and looked through the little peep hole and sure enough, there was Lucy. Though there was someone else next to her that I recognized as the girl with the school uniform and blonde wig.

"Thank you very much but I've already accepted the almighty Thor as my god and savior!" I yelled back pretending they were Jehovah's Witnesses.

I could see the confused look on Lucy's face and the school girl stifled a laugh.

"Look Lucy just totally like wants to talk with you," the school girl said speaking for the time.

She was, talking like a blonde school girl.

"Oh boy," I muttered to myself.

"How did you know this was my apartment?" I asked in serious tone.

"Listen Camille lives on this floor and this is the only place that she hasn't seen anyone come in or out from for the past month until today morning," Lucy said trying to rationalize her stalking.

"Yea and like my dad tots comes back at night and like never seen anyone either." Camille said chewing some gum obnoxiously.

I sighed grabbing my face a bit before continuing this conversation.

"Is there something you'd like me to help you with?" I asked trying not to snap.

"Yea I just wanted you to listen to my album and give it a chance," Lucy almost seemed to demand.

I had obviously hurt her ego with my earlier comment. I should have just gone to the store earlier and all of this nonsense could have been prevented. I did feel bad about upsetting her though.

"I swear I'll YouTube your album, if you don't mind I haven't exactly settled in just yet." I pleaded still not completely taking in everything that's happened today.

"Look I'm going to give you one of my CDs instead." She seemed really adamant for me to open the door for them.

"You don't have to do that you know," I rationalized.

She went silent for a bit looking at the floor then up at me.

"A singer should do the best they can to increase their fan base." She said seriously.

I frowned at myself for being so talkative with her and told her to slip it under the door way. Her face lit up and her face shifted to an eager smile.

"Come on a star is like knocking on your door giving away their hard worked for album to you in person and like the least you could do is open the door." Camille said leaning closer to the hole.

I really did not feel like arguing any longer. I told them to give me a second and I put on the durag I got at the 99cent store before putting on my wig to prevent itching and by the off chance they storm into my home so I could last longer with it on. I applied the chain lock on the door just in case. I opened the door as much as the link would allow and saw them smiling at me.

"What your folks won't let you talk to strangers?" Lucy asked.

I replied to her a bit too quickly that I was on my own when Camille interrupted.

"Like, hi there neighbor," she said not moving from her spot waving both hands frantically.

". . . hi," I less enthusiastically.

Lucy handed the CD to me and said that I should tell her what I thought about it. I simply nodded giving her a quick sure and was about to close the door when Lucy's cellphone rang. She excused herself and walked a few feet away and Camille finally got a bit closer and I noticed her cute birthmark by her lips as she spoke.

"Like don't worry about liking it, you'll probably like at least one song. And Lucy's a big girl and can like totally take criticism." She said leaning against the door frame giving me a quick wink as she continued to chew her gum.

I nodded at her hoping I wouldn't have to lie through my teeth about it. I really didn't want to make enemies here at all. Lucy then came back and mentioned something about a finishing up a music video and that she'd be back by 7:30 and is expecting my opinion by then and she'd come to me to deliberate. I gave her a nervous smile and muttered "fantastic" and she left, leaving me and Camille there. She just stood there as if she hadn't taken the hint to go home.

"Um, bye then I suppose." I said trying to kindly tell her to leave.

"You're really like a shy kinda gal ain't ya?" she said pretending to file her acrylic nails.

"I rather just say I want to keep to myself more than the average Palm Woods girl."

Camille snapped her fingers like she had come to an epiphany and dismissed herself before running off to the elevator. I shut the door still trying to process this madhouse I now call home. Speaking of which, I hadn't told any of my friends about the move yet. I didn't feel a need to post it up on Facebook but I should at least tell my best friend Keilah. I think she's the only one crazy enough to drive over for a visit. I took out my phone and remembered what Griffin said about the Rocque Records secrets getting compromised. Maybe my question could be answered by the packet?

I looked through the packet and there was indeed a section about my friends. My mom was nice enough to tell them which friends I talked to and they were all sent a post card saying I got an internship abroad and didn't know for sure when I'd come back. I face palmed, hard. I essentially have to make new friends here at the Palm Woods so I don't turn into a hermit and only talk to Kelly about stuff. I put myself to work to distract myself from the inevitably emotional roller coaster I'd have to face.

So I popped Lucy's CD into the PlayStation to just get it over with instead and listened while I put my lazy wear type clothes for home use only into the dresser. The first thing I hear is "You Dumped Me For Her". I rolled my eyes at the opening to the song. It seemed like a rather rushed opening to me. The background music wasn't too bad though. I wouldn't willingly listen to it on repeat though just because her vocal beat didn't have much variety.

Halfway through my organizing I heard "Elevator Kisses". I found that one amusing though. I just imagined the awkward yet passionate situation go on in my head. I imagined her with some stranger though the way it seemed to be described, because for one I didn't know who she was singing about, and two she seemed like she felt like she knew him well but didn't at the same time. It was similar to having a new friend and finding out all sorts of shocking things about them.

The next song started playing while I was putting away my socks in the draw on the side of the bed. I was shocked. It sounded nothing like the first two songs. I looked up at the television screen. It was called "You Had It All".

"Whoa."

I was pleasantly surprised. I was wondering why the other song was the first one on the album. It should have been "You Had It All" to draw in people's attention better. The rest of the songs were pleasant too but "You Had It All" was still my favorite. They all had quite some variety and a different feel each. Boy do I feel bad for not knowing her sooner. I sat there for a while and closed my eyes for a bit and let my mind drift a bit. It was a good way to wind down and relax.

"Oh my god is that Joe Jonas," I said out loud.

I got up and looked at the CD album and sure enough it said "ft. Joe Jonas". Well looks like Lucy was better than I thought she was. I didn't mean to come off as apathetic to her. I usually give music a chance. Maybe I had poo brain from not eating and basically being kidnapped from home. I laughed a bit to myself and cleaned up the living room and put the rest of my things where I found most convenient. I sulked a bit as I realized my only band poster was missing and that they only brought my big 24x36 ones. I put my only horizontal poster in the living room over the sofa. It was my Doctor Who poster with the 11th Doctor and his companion Clara on a motorcycle.

I smiled at it thinking it really brightened up the place. The album had just replayed as I looked down at my watch to see it was 4:12 already. I decided to put up the rest of my posters very OCD like and made sure they were aligned well in my room. I perhaps spent too much time trying putting them up. Taking them down, seeing which one would look cool on the ceiling over the bed. I successfully wasted a bit more than an hour. I groaned as fell back onto the bed. I looked up my wall crawling Amazing Spiderman movie poster. At home my mom wouldn't allow posters on the ceiling. I grabbed a pillow and covered my face with it trying not to think of home and focus on the music.

"That's right I gotta be able to say something about every song." I thought.

I paid extra more attention to the music this time. Eventually I was interrupted by knocking. It was barely 5:00pm and Lucy should still be at work. I heard could lightly hear voices from beyond the song "Go Go". I got up making sure the wig was well adjusted before going to the door. I looked through the hole and saw Camille with another fake blonde. I went back and turned off the music before opening the door without the chain this time.

"Hey girl," Camille said enthusiastically twirling her hair.

"Hi, Camille." I said making sure I didn't forget her name "Who's your friend?"

"Hi my name's Jo," she said politely shaking my hand.

I introduced myself and asked what I could do for them.

"Well it's actually more like what we can do for you. I know it's hard being the new person around and it's probably harder since you're on your own and stuff . . ." Jo began to answer.

"Uh huh." I replied trying to get her to continue when Camille did it for her.

"So we are like totally gonna have a girl's night at my place!"

"Say what now?!"


End file.
